


Agate Agitation

by BugTongue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finds a portal and decides that baby aliens would be an awesome thing to study.<br/>Kanaya is not impressed. (Until she is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agate Agitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trombonesonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trombonesonmars/gifts).



> I did not realize how big these pictures would be and I'm sorry


End file.
